


Bloodline

by mariuspunmercy



Series: thank u, next [4]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, High School, Hormones, Some Plot, Swim Team, at some point ya know, there's literally like 2 cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: 𝔄𝔫𝔡 𝔫𝔬 𝔫𝔢𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔞𝔭𝔬𝔩𝔬𝔤𝔦𝔷𝔢, 𝔫𝔬𝔅𝔲𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔤𝔬𝔫' 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔩𝔢𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔰𝔥𝔦𝔱 𝔤𝔬, 𝔶𝔢𝔞𝔥Nova really hates the swim team.But she hates Adrian Everhart more.





	Bloodline

Nova sighed as she slung her gym bag over her shoulder.

Even after countless hours of practice, Coach Flinn thought her aggressive field hockey skills needed some sort of punishment because ‘yellow cards won’t slide during games’.

She had her AP homework to do, plus an analysis on The Cask of Amontillado. How it would ever get done after getting assigned an extra hour of weight room after the team had already left was truly beyond her.

Walking out of the weight room, she had to pass through the auditorium. She heard talking and yelling echoing through. Maybe the theatre kids were at it again.

Not thinking anything of it, Nova swung open the door to the auditorium. But she  _ very  _ quickly came to regret it when she came face to face with twelve boys who were definitely not theatre. 

"Hey, look!" One of the boys yelled as they pointed at her. "We got one person!"

Nova stared at them in confusion. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized for the intrusion. "I'll be out of your hair now."

"Oh no," another boy said from the bleachers. But she knew who it was, and he made her blood boil. "You don't get to leave."

"Adrian!" She yelled in protest. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Adrian flexed his muscles in his dri-fit shirt which honestly, gag. "The pool has been at ungodly temperatures going from too hot and cold. Since the school doesn't give a shit about the swim team, we've decided to have a lock in to protest."

Her heart dropped, but she pretended she wasn't fazed by this news. "Okay, have fun with that. I'll be on my way now."

Another boy stood in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest. "No can do, m'lady."

She wrinkled her nose at the nickname, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, she forcibly pushed the poor swimmer out of her way. "I just had extra weight room, so good-bye now."

But just as she touched the door handle, Adrian grabbed her arm and spun her around towards him. "Oscar, get the door!"

A muscular boy with blue hair sprinted across the gym, leaving the gym with a metal rod. If she had to guess, it was to secure the door from the outside. 

She lurched her arm out of his grip. "I'll be on my way now."

"Nope."

Nova dead panned. She recognized only the boys from swim, and no one else was here. "Did you guys even advertise this? Why am I the only non swimmer here?"

Adrian actually had the audacity to  _ smile.  _ "Well, we advertised it for the whole week. I don't know if you haven't seen our flyers, but everyone else has made a good job of avoiding this area."

Of  _ course  _ she didn't know about the stupid swim team lock in. She's too ignorant to pay attention to the school announcements, and never even looks at the walls. She swears she'll listen to the loudspeaker in third period from now on. 

The boy from earlier, Oscar, walked in from the weight room door, making a show of cleaning his hands. "Alright! So we'll know if someone wants to come in, but this one.." He pointed to her. "Can't get out."

She threw her arms in the air. "That's totally not fair! I didn't even know about this. I don't want to be a part of your protest or whatever it is you guys are calling this lock in. I've got a dog to feed and I know my uncle won't do it. Peace out boys. Good luck."

As she walked to the door, she pretended not to notice the boys laughing. Adrian watched her carefully, and she really didn't appreciate that. But field hockey has given her muscle, and she should be able to move the metal rod out of position by jostling the door enough. 

Except she's a damn clown and didn't expect it to actually be this tough. 

Adrian chuckled at her struggle. "Oscar is our award winning knot… person. He put the rod and then proceeded to tie a knot with some extra shoelaces we always keep handy. We're not leaving till seven am tomorrow, so I hope you're prepared."

She groaned into her hands when she looked at the auditorium clock, where it read four forty-five. She knew she wasn't getting out, and was going to be stuck for a very long time. 

*

Nova was absentmindedly scrolling through Instagram, seeing all the memes on her explore page (as she has been for the past god knows how long) when she felt something sit down next to her. 

She highly protested in. 

"What do you want?" She asked, locking her phone at the same time. 

Adrian put one hand up in defense, the other offering her a plate with a slice of pizza. "It's around eight right now, and you should probably eat."

She accepted the pizza with an eye roll. She really shouldn't eat it since she's on her field hockey diet right now, but with twelve teenage boys, this is probably the healthiest it's gonna get. 

He sighed, clearly unhappy with her lack of talking. "You're not still mad at me for-"

_ "Yes I'm still mad." _

How could she not? Right when she was guaranteed to have her application for AP Capstone accepted, Adrian just had to swoop in and take her spot in the class. She clearly needed it more, since it was her path to scholarships to actually afford college. 

"It wasn't me!" He protested loudly. When he noticed the stares from his teammates, he cleared his throat to redirect the attention. "I mean my dads forced me to take the class. I didn't even want to be in it."

Sure, he's tried explaining it to her before, but she'd never been keen on listening in. But seeing as she had no other option, she rolled her eyes and waited for further reasoning. 

Adrian seemed to shrink under her gaze. "So, uh.. I really hope you can finally understand and stop yelling at me every time you see me."

Nova shrugged, not really accepting the apology. She knew it was unfair to judge him by the choices of his dads, but she really didn't care. She could care less about him and his parents. 

"I've got an  _ awesome  _ idea!" Oscar yelled from across the auditorium. He ran over to them with another boy she didn't recognize. "The theatre kids  _ always  _ have snacks backstage. Why don't we take their stuff?"

Before Adrian or Nova could tell them how awful stealing from theatre, Oscar said, "And since that's breaking school rules and we don't want to do that, we've volunteered the two of you to do it!"

She deadpanned as Adrian stood up from next to her, offering his hand. She made it very clear that she'd seen it and made a big show of ignoring it, choosing to stand up on her own. 

If he was going to break the rules, than she would show him that she's just as bold. 

They climbed the steps to the stage, and they maneuvered around the curtain to get backstage. She accidentally bumped into a mirror and nearly knocked down a mannequin but hey, it's fine. 

She kept her hand along the wall to search for the light switch, but couldn't find one. Their only source of light was the mirror lights that Adrian had found, dim enough to only see what was in front of them. 

"Hey…" Adrian turned towards her. "I really am sorry.."

She froze. Why was he trying so hard? 

She nodded, biting her lip before she said anything stupid. 

He groaned, catching her by surprise. "Why can't you  _ listen?" _

Her breath left her. "...excuse me?"

"I have spent so long trying to be  _ your _ friend!" He pointed at her. "I've tried telling you more than once that I am sorry and that it wasn't my fault. Yet you never seem to be able to forgive me for some reason."

She opened her mouth to say something, but all that coursed through her body was an anger of some sort. She stepped into his personal space and challenged him to a staring contest. 

But when he leaned forward, she nearly gave in. 

Nearly. 

Oscar popped up from behind the curtain, grinning madly at them. The adrenaline from his outburst had gotten to her and she had almost-

"You know.." Oscar turned on the light, which was next to the curtain. "When we wanted to have a lock in at the auditorium, this isn't what we meant."

Adrian smiled at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> So like... I knew where I was going w this in terms of the lockdown but got completely lost after that lol 
> 
> I didn't really like this but heeey it's something. 
> 
> Ik I've been writing a lot of nodrian I swear the next one is gonna be nobell. 
> 
> Also shameless self promo the sequel to my she ra avengers au just dropped so if you like she ra and catradora and bucky AND angtsy ex glimmadora then boy do I have a fic for you 
> 
> My tumblr - incorrectrenegades
> 
> :)


End file.
